


The Winking Star

by valentine1604



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine1604/pseuds/valentine1604
Summary: When the mother you love most is gone all you need is a quill, a journal, and the night sky.
Relationships: Becky Thatcher and Huckleberry Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Winking Star

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Huck runs off and during the time he's with the Widow. I've had this story in my mind as of late and I thought it would be interesting to expand on Becky Thatcher's character since we don't know much about her. I based my story off of legends that I've read about stars and thought it would be great to use in this context. I hope you all enjoy and I'd love to read any feedback you may provide. Now, onto the story!

The sun shone brightly with no cloud in sight. The birds sang their song as they danced through the sky. Butterflies, bees, and ladybugs hovered over each blooming flower that filled the pots and beds of the small town. Becky giggled skipping excitedly as she swung her small picnic basket side to side. 

She breathed in the sweet air and sighed in utter bliss. Walking through the town she thought of ways she can approach the redhead boy. She wants to come off as casual and collected, like the young lady she is. She grasped the handle of her basket tightly and hoped her apple-picking plan would come to fruition. As she pondered about her approach, her eyes wandered through the bustling town only for them to light up as she spotted the young boy she was looking for. 

She let out a toothy smile, ready to approach him, but once she got closer she paused. Tom Sawyer was many things a thrill-seeker, a challenger, a romantic, all in all, a guy who was easy to read. You can instantly tell when he’s up to no good, you can just see it in his glistening green eyes and mischievous smirk. Yes, Tom Sawyer is a boy who always wore a bright smile and a skip in his step. So why does he look so tense? 

His hands were stuffed in his pocket, head down, eyes hard, hastily walking through the town. Something was clearly bothering him and her original plan was immediately forgotten. As he walked closer towards her, Becky decided to call out his name. 

“Hey, hey...Tom!” 

“Not now, Becky.” He mumbled as he briskly walked by her. 

Clenching her jaw she gripped her basket and speedily walked up to him. “Tom, Tom wait!”

“Becky, I said not now!” he screeched. Blood rushed up to his face, flowing through his cheeks and ears. When he saw her gulp, realization hit him and he sighed.

He cupped his face, “I’m...I’m sorry Becky, I’m just not havin’ a good day.” 

She moved in closer and placed a hand on his back. “It’s...It’s okay Tom. I didn’t mean to come off as pushy.” 

He looked up at her, “No, no, I shouldn't have shouted at you. I really am sorry Becky.”

She smiled, “It’s okay Tom. Now tell me,” she sat him down on the nearest bench,“What’s bothering you?” 

He sighed and placed his face in his palms once more, “I’m an idiot.” 

She tilted her head, hand coming to rub his back.“What makes you say that?”

He placed his hands down and stared at the ground. “I went to go visit Huck today at the nearby lake. I was really excited and had this whole day planned out. But when I got to the lake, I saw him sittin’ there, pipe in hand, lookin’ awfully somber. And, well, I just thought it had to do with ’im living with the wider now and having to act all civilized. So I tried to cheer him up” 

His lips pressed together in a straight line and shook his head. “But that weren’t the reason why he was acting so glum.” 

“So what was it?” she beckoned, staring at him intently. 

He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched. He looked sorry. And with a whisper he said, “Today...Today’s the day his mama died.” 

Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked. The air seemed to still and the once noisy town appeared to have disappeared along with it. She leaned in close and whispered, “Tom…. What did you do.” 

He looked away and fumbled with his fingers. “I...I tried to comfort him, cheer him up.”

“And I...I tried to relate to him ’cause my mama ain’t here either. But...but one thing led to another and the next thing I know he and I are screamin’ at each other.” 

He closed his eyes and tugged his hair. “It happened so quickly, I don’t even know how it started Becky.” 

She sighed and pulled him into her arms, “Oh Tom…” 

His tangled curls stood out around his head, matching the panicked expression on his face. “Becky… Becky, I have to go back. I gotta apologize!” 

Before he could jump out she grabbed his shoulders. “Tom, no. You’re the last person he wants to see right now. Give him some space.”

“But...but Becky, I—” 

“I know, I know. Look, how about you go take a walk, calm down, and figure out what you’re gonna say to him. Okay?” 

She stood up, “In the meantime, I’ll go talk to Huck and try to calm him down.” 

His eyes widened, “Oh Becky, I...I don’t know about that.” 

She gave him a gentle smile, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” 

His eyes flickered from her to the forest before he begrudgingly nodded. Flashing her a tight-lipped smile he walked off. 

Becky looked at her tiny weaved basket. _‘New plan’_ , she thought as her fingers wrapped around the wooden handle.

* * *

The once gorgeous day had morphed into one of gloom and sorrow. The sun’s rays still radiated the sky and the birds still sang their harmonious tune. Yet, the atmosphere no longer sparked with joy. It felt stiff and hollow like the universe was mocking those on earth with its wonder and ecstasy. It pricked at her a little more as she grew closer to the sight of Huckleberry Finn. 

It wasn’t too difficult to find him, she just had to follow the clothes. A sleek black coat that hung upon the arm of a tree. A pair of brown boots that appeared to be freshly out of its box sat upon a boulder. Ochre socks that weren’t too far behind and a long black belt hugging the edges of the lake. 

The smell of tobacco filled the air and with one step around the corner, and there he was.  
  
The moment her eyes fell upon him, she realized how long it’s been since she last saw him. He no longer looked like the Huck Finn she met months ago. His long black hair, wild and untamed, is now nearly cut to a respectable manner. It still seemed messy, however, as if he were trying to replicate what had once been. No longer did he wear a lengthy oversized shirt with torn up bistre pants. Instead, he looked clean and pristine, resembling that of a high-class gentleman. 

His face, however, said otherwise and she knew he would take those dingy clothes over expensive ones any other day. She stepped closer and when she made it around the boulder, his eyes met hers. 

He grumbled and faced away. “What do you want, Bessie.” 

She stiffened, “It’s Becky, Huck.” 

He threw his tobacco over the boulder and shifted away from her. “Ain’t that what I said?”

She clenched her jaw and swallowed. Reminding herself why she was there. “Huck, I know what happened and I’m awfully sorry for your loss.” 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re here huh?” 

She froze once more. He scowled.

“Tom sent ya here didn’t he?”

“No, no Huck it ain’t like that. I—” 

“Oh it ain’t huh?” he yelled. “So you thought ‘Tom Sawyer’s life ain’t bad enough, but ya know who’s is? Me! Judge Thatcher’s daughter!’” he sneered. 

“What do you think you’re trying to do here, huh, Becky? You grew up with a lovin’ family didn’t ya? With support and service all at your fingertips. You didn’t have to deal with fending off on your own with no one there beside ya! Or worry about your father stealing your fortune away huh?” His eyes blazed with anger, “You’re Saint Petersburg little princess. And that’s all you’ll ever be.” 

He tsked, bringing his knees to his chest and turned away. “You’re even worse than Tom,” he mumbled. 

It was silent now and Becky took the time to take in all Huck said. Though it pained her to listen, she knew her place. She knew how privileged she was. That didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. That his words didn’t sting. Still, she knew this was the emotion talking. From what she remembered, Huck was a very easy-going guy and didn’t talk much. Becky guessed that was the downside of being so laid back. You stuff your emotions down, keeping them hidden from the rest of the world. Doing it so that nobody thinks you’re vulnerable or easy to trick. He has an image to uphold. Whether he realized it or not. 

She breathed, taking in the fresh air and sweet scent of flowers. Then, she climbed up the rock, ignoring the beating of her heart.

He flinched as he felt her presence next to him, yet still refused to turn around, opting instead to pull his knees in tighter.

She placed her basket on her lap and looked to the lake. It was calm, quiet, hardly making any sound. She could see Jackson Island from there and smiled as the memories came rushing back. 

She toyed with her basket as she tried to form the sentences in her head. “I...I also lost my mother at a very young age,” she whispered. 

She saw Huck tense. “I was about four or five. It’s been so long I can’t remember. I can’t even remember how she even looked or sounded like.” 

He finally looked over his shoulder, dark blue eyes beckoning her to go on. “It was really hard on both my father and I. Especially my father. I remember seeing him out on our front porch, head in hands, and a beer by his side...I’ve never heard him cry as much as I did that night.” 

She too brought her knees in close. “It was hard for us after that day. My father is a busy man and couldn’t always be there with me. To play, bake or garden like my mother and I always did.” 

Huck had now, finally, turned to face her. His look was no longer angry or full of contempt, just softness. She swallowed and blinked, fighting back any tears forming. “So, since he couldn’t always take care of me, or the house for that matter, he decided to buy some slaves.” 

His eyebrows quirked in surprise, “Your father owns a plantation?” 

She pursed her lips, “No, not really. We only own house-slaves. Since my father is a judge, he doesn’t need slaves or crops to make money. He only bought slaves for me and the house.” 

His lips formed an ‘o’ as he nodded his head understanding. She giggled a bit at his expression and continued. “The majority of the slaves we own are women. I think my father was hoping for me to find one who is willing to do all the things I did with my mother.” 

“And one day I did find her. Her name was Bella” 

She looked up to the sky, toying with her basket once more. “She was so lovely and kind and did just about everything with me.”

She smiled dreamingly. “We used to play with dolls, bake cakes and cookies, and plant beautiful flowers when we got the chance. She even taught me how to make my own doll from one of my old socks,” she giggled. 

“She also taught me how to make some medicine out of herbs! When our peppermint bore its green leaves, she picked off a couple of them and brought them close to me. Looking into my eyes she said ‘Child, if your stomach ev’r hurtin’, dis here plant will help cure it’. She then showed me how to brew it into tea.” 

“Honestly, I think she was testing me. Trying to see if I was old enough to understand such simple concepts, ’cause afterwards she taught me other kinds of medicines, from tea to powder.” 

A blissful sigh escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she felt the gentle breeze kiss her face and wondered if Bella was listening to her right now. “Yes...Bella was a kind soul and did everything she could to be the mother I so desired.” 

“Especially...especially when I found out what day my mother died.” 

Huck’s relaxed posture immediately stiffened. She took in a slow breath, “When I found out, I was like you. I found out the day of.” 

She shook her head, “Funny, it was as though the world knew they lost a beautiful soul. I’ve never seen it rain as hard as it did that day.”

“It was dark outside, the only light that could be seen was the lightning that struck every so often. I remember sitting in front of the glass door that led to my balcony. I was cradling the last thing my mother gave me. A journal.” 

“I remember my tears sliding down my cheeks faster than the rain falling from the heavens. My journal was practically soaked, but I couldn’t stop myself, Huck. I didn’t even try.” 

“Suddenly, the door creaked open. I thought it was my father and tried to clean myself up. But it seemed impossible because every time I tried a small whimper let out. Then there was a gentle hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw it was Bella.” 

Becky let out a small smile, “And when I saw it was her, Huck, I didn’t hold back. I jumped into her arms, held her tightly, and sobbed into her chest.” 

“She rocked me side to side and gently caressed my hair as she whispered soothing words into my ear. When I finally calmed down enough, she pulled me back and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and kind smile and said ‘Don’t you cry no’ more. It’ll be alright baby.’” 

“I was so exhausted from all that crying that I just nestled my head into her bosom and mumbled how much I miss my mama and how I’m just terribly sad that she’s gone now.” 

She looked up at Huck, “But as she held me in her arms she said to me ‘that ain’t true honey, she ain’t ever gone and let me tell you why.’”

“The rain had slowed into a light drizzle and you can see the silhouettes of the houses down the road. The animals that once hid soon commenced their nightly song. The frogs croaked, the crickets chirped, and the owls hooted. It was as if the thunderstorm never even happened.” 

“Bella took me to my glass door and pointed at the sky. It was beautiful, the way the stars radiated their soft light into the night sky.” 

“They were so bright I could even see their glistening hue in Bella’s kind eyes. She brought me close to her and said ‘You see them twinkling stars? Those are the souls of those who’ve gone before us.’”

Becky leaned in closer to Huck, “And she said ‘The brightest stars that danced among them heavens, child, are God’s most precious and beautiful souls he’s got.’”

“She then placed her hand in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a lovely white-feathered quill. She placed it in my hands and wrapped my fingers around the stem. ‘This here quill was my mama’s and she gave it to me and said ‘If somethin’ were to happen to me baby, just look to them stars and you’ll find me. And if you miss the sound of my voice, look fo’ me in de sky, and whatev’r comes to your mind baby, that’s me talkin’ to you.’” 

“Later that night, I snuck out of my bed, grabbed my quill and journal and went out to the balcony. I smelled the musky scent of the earth and my eyes flickered to the glimmering night. I thought hard about my mother and eventually, I spotted a star, hanging almost directly over my head, winking at me.”

“I immediately thought to myself ‘that is my mother’,” she chuckled. “And when I looked up to that star, I asked my mother to say something, anything, to prove to me that it was her.” 

“The first thought that came to my mind was the word _‘Love’_. After that, I thought of a flower. And as I was drawing this flower I realized it was a tulip, and that’s when I knew it was her.” 

Huck cocked his head and asked her how she knew. Becky gave a wistful smile and whispered, “Because her favorite flowers were tulips.” 

She sat up straight, crossed her legs, and placed her basket in her lap. “Ever since then, Huck, whenever I missed my mother or longed to hear her voice, I’d look up at the stars and write down anything that came to mind.” She reached into her basket and pulled out a quill and ink. Huck’s eyes widened and he held his breath.  
  
It was the white quill and Becky giggled at his surprised reaction. She gently reached out for his hand and tenderly placed the quill in his palm. Huck remained speechless, staring at his palm. Once he saw she was reaching in her basket again, he snapped out of it and quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. 

“Becky I….Becky I can’t take this,” he fumbled. “I..I hardly know how to even write. And—And this was a gift to you! I can’t take it Becky, I can’t—”

“Huck,” she said, stopping him in his tracks. “Calm down.” He gulped and nodded, taking in a small breath. 

“It’s awfully kind how considerate you’re being Huck Finn. But don’t worry ’bout me, okay?” She smiled, “This is my gift to you.” 

“Besides, I know you know how to write some things. Can’t lie to me Huck, I know Widow Douglas taught ya somethin’ and I especially know you learned a thing or two from Tom Sawyer,” she gave him a playful jab. He grumbled and looked away. She laughed and pushed the pen and ink towards him. 

“And you don’t always have to write something. You can draw too. Remember, it’s whatever comes to your mind when you think about your mama.” 

She reached into her basket once more and pulled out a small journal. She placed a hand on his shoulder and handed it to him. “No, this isn’t the same journal I use. It’s one specially made for you Huck. Where you can write down anything that comes to your mind.” 

She squeezed his shoulder, “Especially for any messages your mama might be trying to tell you.” 

He carefully took hold of the journal. Setting down his pen, he used his hands to grope the hard-covered book. Opening the journal, his fingertips brushed the rough pieces of paper, taking in the way it felt. He looked up at Becky and gave her one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen. “Thank you, Becky. I mean it. And I’m sorry for screamin’ at ya earlier.” 

“That’s alright Huck, I understand. I’m glad I could help.”

They smiled at each other one last time before she left. As the sun began to set, she thought of one last place to stop before heading home. 

* * *

Spots of light permeated the black hue of the night as Becky approached the grand oak tree with white flowers in hand. She gently stroked the course trunk of the oak and placed the flowers in the crevice of its roots. “You always did love oak trees, huh? I thought I would give you some flowers, to thank you for all you’ve done for me.” 

A breeze filled the air, caressing her skin and combing through her hair. She giggled and looked up at the sky. Her eyes set on the sparkling star above the great oak and the first thought that came to mind was _‘sweet daughter’_. She gave a wistful smile to the sky, “You were a wonderful mother to me Bella, and I thank you for that.” 

“I just hope Huck Finn will find just as wonderful of a mother as you one day.”

The star winked at her and with a smile on her face she turned around. Swinging her basket side to side she walked through the quiet town of St.Petersburg, wondering if Huck Finn was also staring at the stars tonight. 


End file.
